The implicit-association tests, first described in a 1998 publication, was developed to test the strength of subjects' mental associations between concepts and ideas based on the test subjects' performance on relatively simple, computer-proctored tests during which subjects categorize various computer-presented stimuli into different categories by manual input via a keyboard or other input device. Implicit-association tests (“IATs”) are described, in greater detail, in a following section. Please note that the term “subject” refers to a person to whom an IAT or other test is administered. Please also note that, although not currently used in the literature, a perhaps better name for the implicit association test is “implicit test of associations.” The test is implicit, in the sense that the test does not query test subjects for explicitly-stated responses. However, it is often assumed that the adjective “implicit” modifies the term “association,” which is incorrect. Therefore, in the following, the name “implicit test of associations” (“ITA”) is used, in preference to the commonly used “implicit association test.”
While ITAs have proved effective in evaluating strengths of association between various concepts and categories held by reasonably well-educated, literate, non-disabled adults, the standard ITA format has proved difficult or impossible to administer to various other categories of test subjects, including preschool children, illiterate adults, people with various types of disabilities, and others. Furthermore, ITA development has been largely empirical, generally without a systematic approach to evaluating particular ITA suitability for various categories of subjects. ITA administrators and developers have recognized the need for methods and systems for more effective administration of ITAs to, and development of ITAs for, particular categories of subjects.